<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小穷奇09 by tmoooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770919">小穷奇09</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmoooo/pseuds/tmoooo'>tmoooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmoooo/pseuds/tmoooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小穷奇09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第九章</p><p>正月十五，元宵节。<br/>世代倚靠着天湖的眉山居也同人间一样喜庆一片，妖怪们不过节，但此刻的大红绸缎与天边红霞刚好合衬，露出一种能够消融白雪的暖来。</p><p>妖怪不过节，这番装潢全是因为穷奇族的小公子云十里，今日大婚。</p><p>金乌领着白马，接亲的队伍规模堪称壮观，绵延不绝似的。将眉山居挤得满满当当，热闹、喜庆，这两个词足以代表所有。<br/>不光龙族的亲眷来了，初尧当了几百年的山大王，那不归山上的小精怪们也来了，蹭蹭山主的喜宴，鲛人更是满脸泪水，那都是喜极而泣：“太好了，太好了，山主终于有人养了！”</p><p>所有人都很开心，但身为婚宴主角之一的初尧，却仍然处在一种不太真实的云里雾里的感受中。<br/>直到离了眉山居，三足金乌一路用高昂嘹亮的嗓子引着白马和软轿去到龙族青阳的洞府，坐在那张铺满绫罗软绡的床上时，一杯合卺酒递到他面前，初尧抬眼去看，和一双含着笑意的眼睛对视几瞬。</p><p>“你笑什么啊？”他小声嘀咕。</p><p>洛千奕穿一身喜服，眉眼都被那过于热烈的颜色模糊了棱角。他唇边挂着一抹笑，看慌乱的小妖视线到处奔逃。</p><p>“那你躲什么？”</p><p>一柄细长的喜秤挑上初尧的下巴，那喜秤不同于别的，材质是金，上面却攀附着细密的青鳞，一路缠绕至顶端，冰凉地贴在皮肤上，触感很冷。</p><p>初尧咬住下唇，嗫诺道：“我没躲啊。”他手指不自觉揪扯腰间的红穗，一颗心不争气地跳得很快，终于鼓起勇气去看洛千奕：“这就是你说的成亲吗？”</p><p>自仓决鬼城挑明身份后的那一别，至前日洛千奕上门提亲，初尧心里都没什么真实感。他年纪不算小，可还没脱稚气，总是懵懂无知的天真样子，这几日却也尝够了欢喜与等待的磨人滋味。</p><p>洛千奕伸手捏了捏他的小奶腮：“是，这就是成亲。我下了聘礼，娶你过门，此后你就是我夫人了。”</p><p>他望着那双赤金色晶亮的眸子，在里面看见自己的倒影——</p><p>初时他只是觉得这小妖有趣，在不归山时萌生出一点想要将他带在身边的想法。后来却不知怎的，越发喜欢逗弄他，看他急眼吃醋的样子，于是开始认真思考，如何将这只小穷奇纳到属于龙族的地界中。</p><p>一条龙在天地间最长不过数千年光阴，他们有自己的使命，守一方地界，孤独或沉寂，只等时间尽头，化为白骨残骸。  </p><p>洛千奕的族人和父兄亦是重复了这千百年无趣的光阴。他以为自己也会这样。可从意外受伤，到被一只不知天高地厚的小妖捡了回去，再到那小妖一点点扣响他的心弦——</p><p>巨龙如果找到宝藏，有什么理由不带回家藏起来？</p><p>洛千奕俯下身，在他耳边轻声道：“这就是成亲了，你是我的。”</p><p>喝过合卺酒，微辣，渡着神力的红烛摇曳生姿，轻帐落下，遮不住床帏内的一片好颜色。</p><p>薄透的轻纱与烛火漾成一片水红色的波，明明温度合宜的帐内却催生出些许令人难耐的燥意。</p><p>繁琐的喜服被两人解得乱七八糟，铺在身下，少年的眼睛饱含水汽，溜圆地瞪着他，较劲似的：“你刚才咬我了。”<br/>他的胸口和脖颈处皆被吮出红痕，因为某些龙的报复心理，白瓷般的肩头还留下一个牙印。</p><p>洛千奕用舌尖描绘那些痕迹，呼吸有些重，却还算游刃有余：“你也这么咬过我，忘了吗？”</p><p>怎么会忘？不归山的洞府内给人扒了衣服疗伤，倒是成全了馋嘴小妖的以公济私，没忍住上嘴咬了一口。</p><p>初尧自知理亏，瞥了瞥嘴角：“可我至多只啃了你几口而已，不像现在，你一直在啃我。”他把重音放在‘一直’上，显得自己多吃亏似的。</p><p>洛千奕顺着他的话茬：“你也可以这么做，”他压低了嗓子，诱哄似的：“成亲就是要这么做的。”</p><p>初尧半信半疑：“是吗？”</p><p>洛千奕道：“嗯。”</p><p>初尧想了想，视线落在他的唇瓣上，一本正经道：“我想先啃你的嘴。”</p><p>那处与别处的皮肤不同，更软也更湿。仿佛大雪压在松枝上，轻轻一碰，扑簌簌抖落些白蓬蓬雪粒来，这雪粒又被融化在口腔的高热中，被一条乱窜着没有章法的舌头搅动。</p><p>来不及吞咽的口水打湿了两人的下巴，初尧叼着那片唇和舌，啃得啧啧有声。</p><p>互相啃咬的把戏没有持续多久。</p><p>因为好动又好胜的小妖一直在乱扭，两人的体位也颠倒过来。洛千奕悠然地靠在枕上，腰腹间的线条紧实有致，上次在暖汤内没看清，这次初尧睁大了眼，有些新奇地趴在他的腹上：“这是鳞片吗？”</p><p>小指甲盖大小的黑麟细碎地铺在靠近胯骨的地方，沿着人鱼线，一齐消失在更深的地方。</p><p>“我是龙，当然有麟。”</p><p>初尧分神去研究他身体的时候，忽然察觉到身后一点异样。他绷紧了背脊，雪白的胸膛颤巍巍挺起来，臀缝里作恶的手指在那个窄涩的小穴外停留了一下，随即顺着腿根摸到他前面挺立的性器。</p><p>“……！”初尧浑身一震，这感觉比那日在暖汤中还要分明，他几乎是带着哭音地叫了一声。<br/>他身上起了些细密的汗，手掌撑在洛千奕的腰腹上，白皙的面上飞了薄红，有些无措茫然地看着他。</p><p>骨节分明的手指完全圈住那根秀挺的阴茎，隔着亵裤顶弄出一个奇怪的弧度来。虎口卡在铃口的位置上捻弄，透明水液润滑着掌心，沿着敏感的茎身上下撸动，快感不算强烈，却不容忽视地让初尧惊喘出声。</p><p>“好奇怪——”他其实爽得开始自己挺腰，眼里雾蒙蒙的，遵循本能反应地把下身往他手里送。</p><p>洛千奕空余地那只手摸到他唇边，两指并拢沿着他的齿关摸进去，夹住那片软滑的舌头。</p><p>初尧‘呜呜’了两声，听洛千奕说道：“你知道怎么含，对不对？”</p><p>像第一次为了骗口肉吃而答应帮他找人一样，初尧那时怎么会想到到头来这竟然是一场我找我自己？</p><p>舌尖听话地裹住手指，龙族血脉里的香气还是让他不争气地流了口水。把指尖乃至指缝都舔得湿淋淋的，身下攀上高峰的一瞬间，那指尖沁出一滴血，安抚他似的。</p><p>湿透的手指从他嘴里拿出来，重新钻到后穴处。这回有了润滑，顺利塞进去一个指节。</p><p>好怪，好满，初尧伏在他身上，掌心贴着那片细麟，也有样学样的摸到那根硬挺的大家伙。<br/>只是他手上没章法，只会胡乱的揉蹭。<br/>被塞进去更多指节时，初尧有些害怕了，他抬起头，汗湿的乌发贴在脸侧，露出怯意和委屈的表情看着洛千奕道：“……好了吗？”</p><p>“疼吗？”洛千奕捞起他的下巴，吻了一记他的嘴唇。</p><p>“不疼，但是很怪。”初尧眼巴巴地看着他。</p><p>床帐之内混合着更多复杂的味道，熟悉的冷香，血脉香气，还有一股若有似无的甜，帐外红烛闪烁，独剩这一隅的情和欲在燃烧。</p><p>令人难捱的扩张仍在继续，手指和亲吻也喂进去更多。初尧撑着他的胸口想坐起来，可手软得撑不住，只能求饶：“可以了，可以了行吗？”</p><p>湿滑的手指抽出来，在穴口周围按压。撑平那些粉白的褶，指尖偶尔刺进去，调情逗弄似的。两人身上早已不着寸缕，腿根贴着胯骨，那根初尧一手握不住的东西戳在他尾巴骨上，上面带着勃发的筋，热度不断攀升。</p><p>洛千奕哄着他自己放进去，教他怎么抬屁股，怎么扶。</p><p>细白的手指扶着阳物的端头，艰难地吞咽下去一个头部，已经涨得他受不了。可先前吃进去的那滴龙血起了作用，初尧身体里分泌出更多的水分，竟然堪堪吞下去半根。</p><p>初尧双腿发颤，前端已经射过一次的性器半勃地翘在空中，他偷懒耍赖了，只吃下去一半就不干了：“好了吗？”</p><p>“你自己摸。”洛千奕不置可否。</p><p>初尧于是顺着还露在外面的半截茎身摸下去，忽然摸到坚铁般的阳物下面有个不寻常的小卡结，他吓呆了：“这、这是什么？”</p><p>洛千奕扶着他的腰，缓缓坐起来，阴茎也因此慢慢全部送进去。</p><p>他把人压到床尾，很有耐心地告诉他：“所有龙在交媾时，会本能地衔咬住伴侣的后颈，让他们无法逃开。”他开始缓慢但坚定地抽送，直视着少年殷润的眸子：“直到射精时，下身会膨胀出一个卡结，将所有龙精全部堵在伴侣的体内。”</p><p>初尧怔愣着，窄紧的后穴不断收缩，他有些难受，但更多还是爽利：“那我会怀孕吗？”他的声音变得又软又黏，挂在对方身上的小腿踢了一下：“会生龙蛋吗？”</p><p>洛千奕停了一下，捞起他的腿扛在肩上，充满无奈笑意地告诉他：“这有点难度，不过我们可以试试。”</p><p>话音刚落，身下一阵重重挞伐，咕叽咕叽的黏腻水声从皮肉相贴处传来，灼热粗大的阴茎几乎是将那个窄紧的小孔撞得艳红。<br/>胯骨处细密的鳞片沾上了潮湿的液体，深而重的抽插让初尧再也没办法思考那些让人啼笑皆非的问题。</p><p>“唔！”他纤瘦的双腿搭在洛千奕的肩上，折起来的腰背都融化在抚摸和亲吻中，洛千奕在他后腰处垫了一个枕头，好让他腰臀抬的更高，是一个适合承欢的姿势。</p><p>初尧整个人跌靠在软被之中，大红色的绸缎衬得他肤白似雪，眼里终于褪去懵懂，铺满情潮。</p><p>他泄了两次身，被人捞起后背，摆成跪姿，真如洛千奕所说的那样——被叼着后颈，那块敏感的皮肤落在齿关之间，脊背蜿蜒成一个美妙的弧度。</p><p>后穴费力吞吐的地方已经含不住更多的液体，他‘唔唔’叫了两声，呻吟都没力气，忽然感觉到乳尖被一只大掌捻弄，接着粗硕的阴茎紧紧抵进柔软的穴内，微凉的精液迸射进来，激得他哆嗦了一下。</p><p>卡结在根部不断膨大，把穴口撑得很满，堵住了丰沛的体液，盈满他体内的液体把薄薄的小腹都撑得鼓起来。</p><p>初尧前身淅淅沥沥地射了些清液，把底下的喜服弄脏了去。</p><p>洛千奕双臂环住他的肩背，下巴嗑在他的颈窝里，喘息不止，声音愉悦道：“现在说不定真能生小龙了。”</p><p>“……我不要了！”初尧觉得自己上当受了骗，生小龙一点也不好玩，他两眼泪汪汪，要从洛千奕怀里爬出去。</p><p>“别动。”洛千奕毫不费力地把他抱在身前，困住：“还没出来。”</p><p>初尧回头瞪他，赤金色的竖瞳没半点威慑力，还盈着些泪：“坏龙！”</p><p>“胡说，”餍足过后的龙脾气很好：“该叫我夫君。”</p><p>这话提醒了初尧，他眨了眨眼，厚密的睫毛煽动开些许水汽：“青阳君？”</p><p>“什么？”洛千奕未曾反应过来。</p><p>初尧抿唇笑起来：“初遇时，你说你是龙族青阳君。”</p><p>洛千奕心底发烫，拥着他细密地吻：“对。”</p><p>初尧也回应他不怎么熟练的吻，红烛燃尽，他们交颈相拥，卡结慢慢恢复至正常大小。</p><p>“流出来了。”</p><p>初尧有些不好意思地看了他一眼，双眼扑闪着：“你身上好多牙印。“</p><p>方才情动之时，他也难以自控地在人家身上啃了许多口，现在仔细一看，洛千奕上半身从肩膀到手臂都布满了半圆森白的牙印，脖颈更是重灾区。<br/>相比之下，初尧除了胸口被玩弄得有些红肿外，身上还算干净。</p><p>“没办法，”洛千奕擒住他的腰，看两人的青丝乌发纠缠不清，“既然这样，为夫只能从别的地方找回些面子了。”</p><p>湿濡的后穴被重新撑开，初尧不知道他什么时候又硬起来的，惊喘了一声：“等一下！”</p><p>“等不了。”</p><p>湿润柔软的穴口轻易被硬挺的阴茎破开，洛千奕好像真要践行他说生龙蛋的玩笑话似的，又深又重地磨进去，初尧受不住地哼哼唧唧求饶：“太满了啊……”</p><p>“不满。”一只手掌按住他鼓胀的肚皮，摸到一点凸起的轮廓，手掌往下按了一下，“还吃得下。”</p><p>水声黏腻，一场情事极至天边晨光熹微，初尧被抱在窗棂边，只能双腿勾住他的腰，生怕掉下去。</p><p>龙族喜水，所以这府邸就建在一片水崖洞天之上，推开窗，可见云雾环绕之处腾起的水雾，凌冽的水汽将皮肤之上细小的毛孔都填满。初尧身上松松垮垮地挂着喜服，是他刚才因为害羞执意要披上的。</p><p>尽管洛千奕已经给他说过这府邸中的下人已经全部遣散了。</p><p>结束之后，初尧昏昏沉沉靠在他怀里，窗棂大开，有些微的光洒在他红痕斑驳的身体上。<br/>“水崖洞天的日出很美，我从前时常在想，会否直到我守的封地都变为沧海桑田之后，我的龙骨化作白骸，直到那一天，我也等不到一个和我看日出的人。”</p><p>初尧清醒了些，后背靠着他的胸膛，睁开眼看见无数暖红和金黄色撕开了云层，激荡的水声之下，一轮旭日东升。</p><p>他回头去看，对上一双漆黑的眼。</p><p>记忆里不断闪现几百年前那个不同寻常的神沐节之上，偷溜到桃花林里穿着羽织长袍的少年，遇见一条正在树上打盹的黑龙——</p><p>“龙族，青阳君。”</p><p>曾经圆乎乎肉滚滚的懵懂小妖，在很多年之后，也回以他一句：“我是穷奇族的云十里，”有细密的吻落在他耳廓边，初尧啄吻他的下巴，小声道：“以后我陪你。”</p><p>不归山、仓决鬼城、水崖洞天，兜兜转转，还是回到彼此身边。</p><p>“可以。”洛千奕沉吟片刻，说道：“那还生小龙吗？”</p><p>初尧气结：“……不生了！”</p><p>“不再试试？”</p><p>“不试了！”</p><p>“好吧，那叫声夫君来听听？”</p><p>“坏龙！”</p><p>天彻底明朗，此后他们还会一起看过很多日出。度过一些平凡没有波澜的，抑或是吵吵闹闹又啼笑皆非的日子。</p><p>万般皆是你，只愿君再来。</p><p> </p><p>——完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>